Materials
Materials are probably the most important feature to Forts. Using these will allow you to expand and protect your fort, and place devices and weapons. Here is a quick summary or each material. Bracing Bracing is the main foundation for a fort. It appears when either placed or when a device or weapon is placed on background bracing, the floor of the area the device or weapon is placed on will become bracing. It is very prone to all forms of weaponry, though not as much as others for bullets. Devices and weapons can be placed on this foundation, but will transform the surrounding area except the floor of the area the device or weapon is placed on to background bracing. Background Bracing Elrellotge de fons és una zona bona de fort. Apareix ja quan és col·locació o quan és col·lectiu un dispositiu o una arma a la força, la zona que implica, retalla la planta del lloc a la col·lecció el dispositiu o l'arma, es converteix en un replegament de fons No és un valor, és un valor de fons. Però permet que els vents, els míssils, les bales i el plasma hi passin sensacions afectades, tot allò que els làsers estan exempts. Per tant, aquest material és crucial per a construir efectes aerogeneradors. Background bracing is generally the go-to option when expanding a fort, such as bridges or spires. This is because munitions will pass through the bracing, making it much harder to damage. However it should not be used as protection around vital areas (such as the core), because it cannot absorb bullets, and things next to background bracing will take damage. Even though projectiles can pass through it, it can still take damage, for example when on set on fire. Armour Armour is one of the ways to protect your fort. It appears only when placed. This material can take more hits than bracing, and can completely deflect bullets if it is placed at an angle. Armour requires lots of metal to create, so completely covering your fort is not usually advisable. Armored Doors Armored doors act just as armor does, but can be opened to allow weapons to fire through it. However, both ends of armored doors will still block weapon shots. These also require lots of metal to create. Important to note is the fact that when opened, enemy shots can go through the door without being deflected or blocked. Shields Shields are mainly used to reflect lasers, but can also deflect bullets. They can still be easily damaged or destroyed by other forms of weaponry. Shields are unique, as they again require lots of metal to construct, but once made passively consume some energy production. However, one advantage they hold over other defensive materials is that they allow wind to pass through, meaning that they are very useful for protecting wind turbines without impacting efficiency. This property does not affect any other forms of weaponry, so say bye to laser - defended lasers! And speaking of lasers, once reflected they can do one of three things, be reflected back into your base and possibly do more damage than the original position of the laser, be shot into the ground or the sky, or go straight back to the enemy fort and hit them with the beam. But the fact that they consume energy sadly takes away some of the glory to their over - powered properties. Ropes Ropes can be used to support structures that may fall or topple over. They can be built onto any material (except for other ropes) and attached onto nearby non-buildable terrain. If the fort swaying is too much, the rope will snap under stress. If it is not, the rope may help make the structure sturdier or save it from breaking completely. They are deleted instantly if you decide to delete it, Fuses Fuses can only be obtained using the map editor. They act like ropes except for the fact that they burn very quickly and will immediately detonate any explosive barrels connected to them if set on fire.